chained to each other
by weirdgrammar
Summary: Kagami is turned into a girl. Aomine is being Ahomine. Everything starts to get haywire then.
1. Chapter 1

For Klein; to satisfy her guilty pleasure.

**Warning(s): **Genderbender!Kagami and genderbender!Kuroko, errors, simple language.

**Note:** The pace of the story is set according to Klein's, hence the emptiness in its tone.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and any references mentioned throughout the story belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

Kagami has a method to deal with this shit;

Scream out on the rooftop until his feminine voice breaks.

Not that he can scream his anger out that long. His throat hurts, and he's a slob, so when he gulps the water down to ease up the searing pain, droplets of water dribble along his neck into the valley of his busty boobs.

Then, Kuroko would appear out of nowhere, dressed in girl's cardigans, Kagami imagines. Kuroko would frown at him, then at his wet cardigan. His long powder blue hair would rustle even without the icy wind's presence, and he'd say in his soft feminine voice; "Please show some decency. You're now a girl."

He'd scoff at Kuroko's words.

"I'm not a girl. So aren't you, Kuroko."

"We _weren't_, now we are."

Kuroko's usual reply.

Kagami would wave off dismissively and walk away, even though he hates those gestures. They remind of him Miss Universe he saw on the news with Kise months before while walking past a restaurant, and _dear gods_, he ain't a pussy.

A minute's screaming out his frustration and guzzling mineral water, Kagami swings by the toilet instead of bumping into Kuroko. His bladder is on fire, and _dammit_, how should he know girl's anatomy—that stupid passage (he didn't really pay attention to his former coach when she explained about girl's anatomy)—is so short? He shouldn't drink too much of mineral water.

A teacher shouts up from the corridor. _Your skirt rides up your thighs, Kagami-san!_ the teacher says.

Kagami glowers at her, but has no intention on dropping his running. _I know, dumbass._ Of course, he knows it. He cannot not feel the skirt rustle against his bare thighs. _Fuck_, he cannot not feel the shirt pulled at the chest, squashing his boobs. He cannot not feel his long messy hair graze his back. He cannot not feel the bra straps cut into his shoulders.

He cannot not feel them. But, he can choose to ignore them. So he ignores them.

Not a complete ignorance, though.

In front of the toilet, Kagami halts himself, squirming a little. He looks up at the signs.

The universal signs of girls' and boys' toilets stare back at him wordlessly. Kuroko's words are ringing in his head, as if Kuroko is standing behind him, fixed him with a penetrating stare, watching him every move.

Kagami sighs. It wasn't his fault—_really_—when he waltzed into the boys' toilets, and a freshman happened to be there, stuffing his dick into his pants so quickly that it caught between the zip.

Old habit dies hard, they say.

He told Kuroko that. He also told Kuroko it wasn't his fault when the world had decided to play a cosmic joke on him, on them both, waking up without a dick one morning. He had a pair of knockers and a pussy instead. Long hair, oval face, slim fingers, wide hips, long legs.

Kagami remembers he rang his father after. Days later, his father came dropping by in front of his apartment, chestnut eyes clouded from the jetlag widened in disbelief horror. His father stayed for awhile, discussing with him to solve the problem but hit the dead end, then left with a promise to help him.

Two-three weeks has passed, yet nothing happens. Still boobs and a vagina, not a dick. No news from his father either. To his dismay, he and Kuroko had been vetoed by the principal to wear boys' school uniform. He picked up his tone in the principal's face protesting, claiming _I'm a guy, I don't wear skirt!_ but fell on deaf ears.

It didn't make sense. It _never _makes any fucking sense; Kagami told Kuroko this to defend himself, and to reason out his anger and resentment at their—his fate.

Kuroko remained silent. He glanced at him through the long light blue fringes, loaded with soft reprimand. Kuroko never misses reminding him he's a _girl_ ever since.

The pressure is increasing. Kagami pushes the memories to the back of his mind and slinks into the bathroom stalls.

He thinks he never gets used to this although Riko has explained about it too. The girls' toilets are squats. Kagami stares in horror. _What to do? What to do?_ He waddles over the hole. It smells like piss. His aim is completely off. He cringes.

So there is the tiny tinbox beside the toilet. Boys' toilets don't have them. Curious, Kagami peeks inside. Blood is smeared over the inside of the metal. He gags, recalling Riko also has mentioned about those bleeding days too.

He wants to lament at his fate, but Kagami stubbornly holds himself. He's not a crybaby, and he's not a girl. Only girls (and Kise—probably, Midorima too) cry. Kagami splashes water on his face to cool off his head.

Perhaps, it wakes him up from this nightmare, having his hand inside the pants, fingers curling around his dick again.

Coldness of water claws at his face. Kagami doesn't feel refreshed at all. He hasn't woken up from this nightmare; still standing in front of the huge mirror in the stinky toilet. Looking up, the reflection in the mirror has a wet school uniform hugging its breasts. He sniffles when he focuses his senses on the wet shirt sticking to his body.

Some of water droplets catch into his nostrils. Sharp flare pricks at his nose. Kagami wipes his nose with the back of his wet hand.

The feeling of his hand pressing against his nose is real.

The coldness on his face is real.

The tightness on his chest, both emotionally and physically are real.

Kagami shifts his weight to the heel of his palms on the sink. He heaves a sigh, head down, long hair cascading down his shoulder to his boobs.

No matter how hard he tries, in the end, he cannot ignore them completely.

Everything about him, everyone around him yells at him _now you're a girl, Kagami Taiga!_

Even his doppelganger reflection seems to smirk at him.

Anger flares up inside him. Kagami punches the mirror. It cracks. More images of a redhead girl with almost perfect body curves are reflected in the cracked mirror.

And the pain shooting up his knuckles and sounds of blood dripping onto the floor tell him this is, indeed, the reality.

...

Kagami stays at the infirmary until the third ring bells. His favorite, lunch time. But, he stays. The nurse has long gone for her lunch with those annoying clerks. He doesn't like the nurse. She gave him a look while treating his bleeding knuckles, then her eyes slid down to his chest. Kagami groaned rather loudly, warning her.

She turned to cluttered papers on the table, offering him to stay or go back to the class under her breath.

He took the offer and lay in bed, the nurse took her purse and walked off.

His cellphone buzzes against the bed sheet. Kagami cracks open an eye. A text from Kuroko.

He rolls onto his side to read the text. The skirt is bundled up to his hips. Dimmed sunlight from the open window dances over his thigh and short, but Kagami pays no heed.

_Where have you been, Kagami-kun? Tsukushima-sensei asked me about you - Kuroko_

_infirmary. punched mirror, bleeding - Kagami_

_Is it bad? Not coming for lunch? Got your favorite, cheeseburgers. Fukuda-kun's treat - Kuroko_

A toothy grin splits his face at the conversation.

Not because of the free meal—fine, it is about the meal, but mostly, it is because of the text itself.

Kuroko hasn't dropped suffix '_-kun_' yet. Kuroko is still using _boku _instead of _atashi_. He has lunch with Fukuda, Kuwahara, and Furihata (although mostly Furi stays at the gym in the process of passing the captaincy torch to the new captain) instead of giggling with some girls over make-ups and gossips. He talks about vanilla shake and basketball, not fashion and artists.

Those are good signs.

Kagami knows; behind that feminine face, behind those soothing blue eyes, Kuroko is still _Kuroko_. And to Kuroko, he's still _Kagami-kun_, not _Kagami-san. _In Kuroko's mind, they're guys, not girls. And hell no he's gonna act like a sissy if Kuroko retains his identity as a guy.

And hell no if he's gonna let free meal slide from his grasp.

He texts back _gimme a sec _to Kuroko and rushes to the door, again paying no heed to his swaying skirt.

...

Trudging down the street from the school that chilly evening, Kagami is ambushed. In front of him, there's standing Aomine, still in his school uniform and a scarf wrapping around his neck, his gaze sweeping over his girl figure, brows scrunching in silence contemplation.

Those blue eyes jump from his hips, to his boobs, and to his eyes. Kagami sinks into his scarf, shifting uncomfortably under Aomine's scrutiny.

Aomine's face breaks into a smirk. "You got big boobs, Bakagami. And you wear skirt too."

The biggest understatement of the year. Whether to kick Aomine or pass Aomine his sympathy for his idiocy, Kagami isn't sure.

"I know that, idiot," he stomps past Aomine.

However, he's halted by a grip around his wrist. Before Kagami can voice out his protest, he's whirled around to face Aomine again. This time, too close for his liking.

"Chill, dude. I'm just telling you the truth. And what's with that bandaged hand?"

Kagami can feel Aomine's warm breath puff against his cold cheeks. He can see Aomine's eyes trailing down to his boobs. Kagami glowers, his imprisoned hand balling into fist in Aomine's face to warn him.

"I don't need any reminder after being told the same thing by Kuroko for the whole day. About my hand, none of your fucking business."

"Touchy, touchy," Aomine lets go of his wrist. "I heard Tetsu change too."

"Yeah, but he's lucky," Kagami spins on his heels and marches forward. "Without his long hair and skirt, he looks the same old Kuroko."

Aomine catches up with him. Kagami doesn't bother to pick up his pace, fully knowing even if he fled away at his top speed, Aomine would be still able to stride past him. Aomine settles on walking side by side.

"In my honest opinion, you're the lucky one here. Not everyone is chosen to carry such huge men's hopes. Bet girls are envy of you."

Kagami snorts. "Too bad I am the chosen one."

"You should celebrate it. Who knows Tetsu is actually jealous of you?"

"Bullshit."

Aomine shrugs. "Girl things, they say. You know, Satsuki is wailing."

"Why? Crushed hope?"

"Kind of. She said she can't love Tetsu anymore. Told her it's fine though. I don't really care if she wants to jump to that side."

Kagami turns, raising a brow, to him. "You don't care?"

"Not at all. But, I told her to invite me watching if she's planning on making out with Tetsu. Watching two girls suck faces, hot!"

"Even Momoi?"

Aomine is silent for a moment. "Now you mention it… maybe not. She's a cock-blocker," he barely mumbles. Then, his face lights up mischievously. "But you and Tetsu, I don't mind."

"Just die already, Ahomine," he says mildly.

"Grumpy. On period?"

"No, idiot. I'm just annoyed."

"With whom?"

"You," he replies shortly, glaring daggers at Aomine. Then, Kagami looks back ahead at the deserted street. "But mostly with Kuroko."

"Why?"

"Got lectured by him."

"What happened?"

Aomine's question renders Kagami speechless for a moment. It triggers the embarrassment he's tried to hide back to life. He speaks again with trailing voice. "I… kind of walked around the locker room… topless."

He recalls how red Kuwahara's face was, rivaling to his red hair, then scuttled off like a mouse, and Kuroko stood rigidly in the doorway before his feminine face morphed into a subtle annoyance, throwing him a towel.

Aomine whistles wolfishly. "Lucky bastard. Wished I was there too."

Kagami jabs Aomine in the side sharply, earning him a choked breath from Aomine, then casually continues his pacing. He hears Aomine double over and groan, but Kagami doesn't care. He keeps walking, inside eager to fall into bed.

Dried trees along the path sway in the breeze. The cold wind whips Kagami's skirt against his thighs. Kagami yanks it down angrily and curses under his breath. He hates the skirt so much. His brain begins to scheme to murder the principal.

His thoughts soon disappear into the chilly air when he feels a stare penetrate through him. Kagami is alerted, and he whips back almost immediately, securing himself with his bag.

Aomine is staring at him, blue eyes gleaming, _unreadable_, then snaps back.

Kagami watches Aomine shift his weight and clear his throat.

"Say, one-on-one?" Aomine's voice is clearly strained.

He blinks clueless. "Huh?"

"You heard me, one-on-one?" this time, his voice is firmer. Aomine shoves his hands into the pockets, the bored expression returning to his face. "Or you can't play because of your injured hand?"

"My hand is fine. It's just… we… got no ball…"

"Well, you _don't_, Kagami-chan. I have them. Wanna see them?" a smirk splits across Aomine's lips, his fingers pulling at the pants.

Kagami balls his fists. Adrenaline pumps through his veins, laced with deep hatred and annoyance. He's figured he despises Aomine more than the stupid skirt; him and his stupid loud mouth. Might as well mop that annoying mouth on the hard floor of the court with his foot.

"I'll crush you, bastard."

…

If Kagami is being honest to himself, he actually marvels at the fluidity of his movement.

True Aomine can easily crush him with his bare hand—that bastard deliberately elbowed him and Kagami ended up landing on his butt harshly. That stupid smirk was sufficed to unveil the truth—but the fact he could blaze past Aomine quite easily overwhelms him with enjoyment over his anger at the current predicament, and at Aomine's asshole-ness.

His breasts jiggle as he runs. His short is hugging his thighs. Kagami doesn't care. The aim is there; the goal post. All he needs now is jump—

A tanned hand shoots out overhead from behind, startling him. Kagami snaps his eyes in surprise. _Shit!_ Before Kagami knows it, he bumps against the blocking hand and is forced back down to the ground with loud groans and thuds.

Pain shoots through his spine, his injured hand throbs again, while Aomine has his hand retreated close to his chest.

"Seriously, don't tell me your head is made from stone, Bakagami!"

"Fuck you, Ahomine! That's a foul!" he screams, rubbing his sore butt. "What's wrong with you today?! Foul after foul, the hell, Aomine?" Kagami demands an answer.

Girl or not girl, no one likes to be hit and Kagami is definitely not a masochist.

Aomine 'tsk'-s under his breath, ripping off of their heated gazes. He retains his composure and traipses towards the bench. "I'm going home."

"What? I'm not done yet, bastard!"

"I'm done, so suck it up."

Kagami, being angered by his nonchalant reply, springs to his feet. He pushes Aomine off. Aomine spins facing him with a glare. Kagami doesn't let him to cut in. "You are the one who invited to play, and you're the one who played like a bastard, and now you decide to walk off just like that?" he pushes Aomine again.

And again.

And again. "Damn you, Ahomine!"

Aomine grabs him by his wrists. "Don't fucking push me!"

"Let me go! It hurts!"

Aomine snickers sickeningly against his lips. Kagami struggles to break free. "And I thought you said you ain't a pussy. What's up with that girlish scream?"

As though he's splashed with a bucket of boiling water, Kagami reflexively kicks his balls. Aomine falls to his knees. "Told you I'm not a pussy," he mutters through clenched teeth, blazing eyes looking nose down at Aomine.

"Dammit, Bakagami… my precious! Don't kick there, idiot! Ouch…"

"It hurts? Good… oh, how much I love to hear your gasping voice," sarcasm drips in Kagami's tone. He's not a sadist bastard, but somehow, the kick and the simple (yet shitty—he blames Aomine for it) one-on-one do wash his grouchiness and stress away.

For once, Kagami almost forgot he's now a girl. No reminder. No disgusting look. No reprimand _hey, you're a girl. Watch your behavior._

Just pure brutality and normal treatment without biased.

And Kagami secretly (and strangely) appreciates Aomine for it.

Kagami huffs a breath. Now he's calmed down, he can feel the wire of his bra digging into his skin. _Ah, crap_. Never play with push-up bra, he notes as his hands absently fix the bra.

At the corner of his eyes, he notices Aomine is staring again upside down from the ground, so Kagami turns his back to Aomine, in hopes kicking some senses into Aomine again. He picks up his school bag, cardigan and skirt on the bench and heads off the court, leaving Aomine alone without a proper good-bye.

Like Aomine needs one, anyway.

* * *

That bastard really doesn't need a good-bye.

Aomine comes unannounced again the next evening. This time, Kagami is having teatime at Maji Burger alone when Aomine decides to make a grand entrance by stealing his goddamned fries.

"Alone?" Aomine has perched himself unceremoniously on the chair across Kagami, hand tugging at the scarf down a little.

Kagami peers outside. It's windy. People sink their heads between their shoulders, hands inside the pockets, puffs of air left their mouths dissolving into the air. _Freezing_.

Aomine's hand reaches out for the fries again, nudging Kagami out of his thoughts. He smacks Aomine's reaching hand with his bandaged hand. He sees Aomine quirk a brow up at his injured hand.

"No, can't you see got two sentinels standing behind me?" Kagami hisses.

"Stingy. Didn't know Tetsu has sentinels become his students."

"Get it yourself, dumbass," his voice rises. It has drawn few pairs of eyes to them, and a stream of whispers starts to buzz around them, mostly from girls. Kagami drops his head low. "Damn you, and your stupid remark."

"Hey, I did nothing wrong here," Aomine reclines on his seat lazily, legs stretching out under the table.

"Whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Reading a poem and doing a back flip—stupid, I _am_ having a conversation with you, Bakagami."

"That's not the right answer, shithead. You know the question!"

Aomine smirks. "Bored. Nothing to do."

"Go and bother Kise," Kagami deftly unwraps the burger.

"Fuck no. I don't want to listen to him quote some shitty Shakespeare's poems."

"Why? Got drama acting or what?"

"He's planning on hitting Tetsu, or so I heard. He's practically poring over some romance novels and poems since Tetsu changed. Should have known he's been drooling over Tetsu since middle school."

The burger pauses in midway to his mouth. Kagami stares at Aomine in disbelief. "No way. Kise to Kuroko? Since Teikou? You mean… wait, Kuroko was still a guy back then!"

"Yes way. They didn't quote 'love is blind' for nothing," Aomine smirks smugly, _intelligently_.

Kagami dives in for another big chunk of the burger, peeved at Aomine's tone. "So Shakespeare-like. I'm _impressed_," his words are disoriented by the burger. Again, it brings people's attention to them. Kagami can see their face contort in disgust from the corner of his eyes.

However, Aomine doesn't comment anything. He still has the smirk plastered on his face. Kagami finds somehow he likes that stupid smirk better than the weird expression people are throwing at him, especially those girls in the corner of the restaurant; hunched over the table, eyes glaring through the long colorful fringes, like witches.

"Anyway," Aomine's voice rivets his attention back to him. "Kise has been on the edge since the news hit him. Gods answered his prayers, he told me over the phone."

"Pfft, dramatic," Kagami takes another bite of his burger.

"How about you? Received confession letters from guys yet?" Aomine snatches his Coke. Kagami rolls his eyes in annoyance. No use to waste his saliva for this bastard.

"Why should I get any? I don't purr or wear fancy fashion. Kise does them. And everyone knows I used to be a guy."

Aomine's voice drops. "Ever looked at the mirror?"

"Ever been wondering why my hand is patched up?" he shoves his bandaged hand in Aomine's face.

"I did ask, but you shoved me away. Anyway, how many already?"

"Three—or four? Don't bother to remember, school's properties," Kagami chomps another burger.

"I feel bad for Seirin."

"I don't, they make me wear fucking skirt."

"Not really a good way to channel your anger. I have a better suggestion. How about a game?" Aomine smirks into the straw of the drink.

"What game?"

"I'll treat you the game if you finish this mountain of burgers in 5—no, 3 minutes."

Kagami eyes the pile of burgers left. _One, two… seven, eight…_ His face crumples up in dissatisfaction, turning to Aomine again. "Hey, I can't finish them—"

Aomine glances at his cell nonchalantly. "Clock is ticking…"

"Damn you!" he begins to chomp away.

…

Kagami takes a few deep breaths. His fist is clenched so tightly he can feel the nails jabbing at his palm. The bandage digs deeper into his skin. Another annoying music game blares into his ears, droning along with Aomine's dim snickers. He steals a quick glance around the packed arcade. A couple elementary kids gang up behind him, watching him (in their mind, 'her'—nowadays, Kagami tends to change the unsaid gender in a sentence) intently.

The pressure builds. He can feel Aomine's sharp gaze fixed on him from behind. He shakes his head. Kagami focuses his attention on the small red punching bag, eyes narrowing.

_Die!_

He punches the bag with a loud blow. Pain courses through his knuckles after. The machine peals out merrily, annoyingly, making his knuckles throb harder. Kagami stumbles backward to look at the screen. The score pops up in bright red light.

87.

The kids cheer, Kagami clucks his tongue, Aomine gives out an 'Awww…' under his breath.

Aomine steps forward. "I'll show you the real punch."

Kagami glares, but backs away anyway.

He watches Aomine fold up his sleeve. His tendon shifts, thickens, veins popping out along the tanned arm as Aomine stretches his arm. Kagami curses under his breath. _Showing off._ He, then, distracts himself by studying his own hand. Kagami notices how dainty, delicate his hand is. No more muscular arm, no more visible veins running along his arm.

Just pale, long arm. How long has he been allowed himself to look at the mirror properly—

A loud thud ripples through the arcade, followed by shrieking music from the machine. Kagami snaps his head up. He just realizes Aomine has delivered a heavy punch to the bag.

The machine announces a new high score; 269. The kids cheer louder. Kagami's jaw hits the floor.

Aomine whirls to him with a smirk, pointing his thumb to the score. "That's… what we call a _punch_, Bakagami."

"Do I have to remind you of our physical difference?" Kagami crosses his arms under his boobs.

"Admitting you're a pussy?" Aomine's tone is ripe with fruity innuendo.

"No!" he barks. "I'm just stating the obvious!"

"Sure you are," Aomine walks past him lazily. He picks up the bag and scarf from the floor. Aomine glances over his shoulder at him. "Going home?" he jerks his head to the door.

He peers outside; dark. Knowing it's already late, Kagami acquiesces. "Fine."

They skip out the door. A slice of icy wind hits him. Lights and advertisement boards are bright against the dark street. Kagami counts the cars passing them, the flashes of headlights and the slow rumble of engines as they walk. With Aomine standing taller, bigger even, beside him, the light barely baths passing him. Shadow plays over his feminine figure. Kagami frowns in the dark.

"How's your hand?" Aomine asks suddenly.

"Uh… not bad. Fine."

"Didn't have any intention to make your wound worst, but you looked like shit back then," he keeps his gaze ahead. "Thought punching something but mirror would make it better."

It raises a smile to his lips. "I do feel better though. Don't worry about my hand, it'll heal."

"I didn't say anything about worrying you, dumbass."

He laughs. "Admitting you're worried about me won't break your bad boys' codes, Ahomine," Kagami teases.

"I'm not a bad boy."

"Your asshole-ness screams bad boys," he says without heat.

"Hey," Aomine catches him by his wrist and yanks him back. Kagami scowls. "Not my fault for being me," Aomine's grip around his wrist tightens.

Kagami bites back his wince. "Chill, Aomine," he manages a firm voice. "I don't say I hate it."

Aomine looks surprise. The grip loosens. "You don't?"

"It is kind of bearable, so I don't really care."

Frankly, he never likes Aomine's arrogance. But now Kagami reflects on it again, it's Aomine's arrogance and ignorance that make his day (Aomine is too arrogant to care about others' feelings, hence the ignorance). While others shove him napkins to clamp his full mouth shut, Aomine barks out another insult to spur him on. While others chastise him to sit down folding legs politely, Aomine brings him to arcade and challenge him to beat his score.

Being with Aomine allows him to be himself; something Kagami desperately grapples with nowadays.

Kagami continues; "You can go all mighty around me, and see if I give a fuck. I've grown immune to it. But, if it gets on my nerves, all I have to do is kick your ass to make it more bearable," he pulls a tiny smile, looking up at Aomine.

The street light flickers above them, its flicking sound filling the silence befalls them. Kagami doesn't like it. The street lamp showers its flickering light against Aomine's back. His face, his body are engulfed in shadow. It's hard for him to read the emotion passing over Aomine's face.

Kagami keeps his smile on.

Finally, Aomine gives a reaction. Aomine scratches behind his head, casting eyes away. "You know, it's weird to see you smile like that. Too angelic."

Kagami kicks him good-bye out of pure reflex.

It misses. Aomine's laughter echoes along the dimmed street as he rounds to the dark corner.

_Damn you, Ahomine!_

* * *

The next morning, Kuwahara treats him watermelon juice. Kuwahara tells him he has a weird taste. _No one drinks watermelon juice during early winter, Kagami_, says Kuwahara.

Kagami offers him a sheepish smile to spare himself from being lectured by Kuwahara for his bizarre taste. Not a great way to start the day, he thinks. _Kiyoshi-senpai has a weirder taste, and you said nothing about it._ Of course he doesn't tell Kuwahara this.

That's when Kuroko snubs him with a simple statement from behind his seat.

"I saw you and Aomine-kun having a date at the arcade yesterday."

Kagami spurts his free drink violently. Kuwahara turns as white as the wall. Kagami jumps to his feet, but Kuroko has disappeared again.

Kuroko doesn't stop teasing him about it ever since—along with the stupid reminder.

…

Kagami watches incredulously as Kise gets on one knee in front of Kuroko, red face, outstretched hands holding a bouquet of white lilies. Kagami exchanges look with Aomine beside him.

"Please go out with me, Kurokocchi!"

Crows caw loudly from the branches. Their voices echo around the empty court, whispers from the pavement joining along, then evaporate into the evening sky. Kuroko remains quiet, but Kagami notices the slight twitch on Kuroko's brow.

"That's lame," Kagami whispers. Warm clear smoke leaves his mouth. His thighs are freezing; the skirt is so fucking short!

"Yeah, lame," Aomine digs his hands into the pockets.

Kagami tugs at the bag strap. He remembers he hasn't handed the university application form to the homeroom teacher. Heck, he hasn't filled it up. The university exam entrance creeps closer, the teachers begin to throw revision after revision, more books pile up on his table, and he _hasn't _filled up that stupid form.

Since shit curses his life, Kagami has no idea what he should do with his life. He suddenly can't see his life stretching in front of him—dark, uncertain. He doesn't know which college or university he should go. He doesn't know what he should do then. Study? How about basketball? _Working at bakery with Tatsuya sounds good too._

Kagami slides his gaze along Aomine's side discreetly. How about Aomine? Kagami knows dozens of sport scholarship sail at Aomine without having him breaking any sweat. His talent ensures his future; everyone knows that, including that bastard himself. If Aomine decides not to fuck up his chance, he'd be a professional basketball player one day—

Kuroko's firm rejection jolts Kagami out of his reverie. _Wait a sec,_ was he really thinking about Aomine? He finds that strange. Why would he want to waste his brain cells thinking about Aomine's future—

"Kagamicchi, please help me!"

Kagami finds Kise tugging at his cardigan, crying a river. He darts at Kuroko; Kuroko accepts the flower, though. He raises a brow at Kuroko.

Oddly, Kuroko doesn't notice him.

"That's enough, Kise. I'm tired looking at your crying face. Annoying," Aomine bites out.

"Aominecchi's meanie!" Kise shrieks again. "Kurokocchi, please say something!" he rushes back to Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun is right, Kise-kun. You're annoying," says Kuroko bluntly.

"Not fair! Not only rejected me, now you're saying I'm annoying! You broke my shattered heart, Kurokocchi!"

Kise wails louder.

Tired of listening to Kise's annoying cries, Kagami cuts in. "Kuroko didn't refuse your flower, did he?"

Kise's face lights up. Kise nods quickly, the look clearly encouraging him to continue his point. He heaves a sigh.

"It's a sign he doesn't hate you. So, just try again later."

His words seem to flare Kise's hope back to life. Kise fists his hands and gives out a breath of determination, screaming out _yosh, I'll do my best to capture Kurokocchi's heart!_ Kagami chuckles. Casting eyes over Kise's figure, he catches Kuroko scowling at him, brows twitching.

_Opps…_ he mouths playfully. _That's what you get for teasing me this morning._

Karma is a bitch, they say.

But given the situation, karma is a goddess to Kagami. It feels so freaking good to make Kuroko feels as uncomfortable as he _felt_.

"You're evil, Bakagami," Aomine mutters below Kise's scream.

"I just want to help Kise."

Half truth, half lie.

Kise begins to sing a romantic song in front of Kuroko. Aomine rocks back and forth roaring with laughter. Kagami smiles slyly. Kuroko turns away and walks towards him. He holds back his laughter, amused by Kuroko's subtle darkened face. Kuroko moves faster as Kise tails behind him like an obedient dog, singing loudly.

"I know you're having good times with Aomine-kun, but it doesn't mean I need it as well," Kuroko whispers under his breath, then resumes his pacing past him.

Kuroko's words silence Kagami. He throws a perplexed look at Kuroko's back. He watches the light blue haired girl dive into the crowd clad in thick coats that now marches at a slow pace as they're distracted and awed by Kise's singing. Kagami glances at Aomine. He's still laughing.

Kagami turns pale. _What the—_

No, he isn't having good times!

Not with Ahomine!

_No, no, no! You've got it wrong, Kuroko!_

* * *

**A/N: **Been drafting this story over the exam week. Wondering if I've _killed_ Kagami here. Hopefully, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Never crosses my mind... I'm so touched! Thank you so much for the warm welcome you provided in the first chapter, my friends!  
(Been drowning in JackBunny fandom. Whoops!)

**Warning(s): **Genderbend!Kagami and genderbend!Kuroko, errors, simple language.

**Note: **The rating might be raised to M.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and any reference mentioned throughout this story belong to their respective owner(s)

* * *

Standing in front of the shoe locker, Kagami has two things playing on his mind that morning.

First; Aomine has been right about the confession letter.

Second; oh, how much he hates it when Aomine hits the jackpot. An image of Aomine smirking into the straw of his Coke snickering _told ya'_ springs to his mind. It makes his scalp throb. Somehow, he feels downgraded thinking about Aomine being right.

Kagami stares at the letters piled up on his feet. He crouches down. He winces when his boobs are squished between his folded up knees and body. Kagami picks up one of the letters—white, simple designed letter. No whiff of fragrance. He examines the others.

Similar design.

Kagami snorts. Definitely from guys.

He gathers and stuffs them into his bag along with his scarf. Some girls passing by glare daggers at him. Their eyes hop to his hips, then noses wrinkle up in disgust and envy, blabbering above roaring wind outside, and Kagami isn't fucking deaf.

Still, punching girls would taint his name, and Kagami is still holding onto chivalry. So he quickly changes his shoes to the indoor ones and walks off to prevent the rage from taking hold of him. He has a very short temper, and Kagami knows that very well.

Not far from his classroom, Kagami spots a bin. He tosses the letters away. He rummages around the bag to find any letter left—

"Good morning, Kagami-kun," a light blue haired girl suddenly appears in front of him. Kagami almost punches her out of pure reflex.

"Tsk, Kuroko," he grunts under his breath.

"You didn't read them," says Kuroko, walking side by side.

"Better this way."

"Maybe yes, maybe no. Aren't you supposed to consider their feelings first?"

"I can't imagine myself having relationship with guys. Gross."

He grimaces at the thought; him attracted to guys. It's weird. The notion of him dating with guy is still out of his element.

"Don't imagine, just do it."

_Sounds like Puma's slogan. _"Fuck no."

"It's a normal relationship anyway; between a girl and a boy."

"Double fuck no," his tone indicates that's the end of the conversation, and he knows Kuroko understands it.

Kuroko slides open the door. He enters the classroom with measured steps, long blue hair swaying in the motion. _Like a real girl_, Kagami thinks. He tails behind Kuroko with brisk stride. He's never good at walking properly. His skirt flips up. Few guys try to take a peek at his panties. Kagami glares at them.

They sit at their places. Kuroko pokes his back with a pen. He whirls to Kuroko with a scowl.

"How about Aomine-kun?"

Of course Kuroko won't be satisfied with his half-assed answer. Kuroko has always been annoyingly nosy despite the blank look; probing someone's secret into the core, pulling out the feelings people deem they've hid it well in the back of their mind without they realizing it. It is Kuroko he's talking about. Who is he trying to kid? Kagami rolls his eyes.

"What about him?" he shoots back.

"I'm not blind, Kagami-kun. I can see it."

"Maybe you need a pair of glasses, then," he parries effortlessly.

Kuroko doesn't answer. Instead, he fishes his cell out of his bag. He flips open the cell graciously, one hand brushing the light blue fringes off his shoulder. His brows are knitted when Kise's name leaves his plump lips.

Kagami cranes his neck to peek at the cell. _A voice mail?_ A cheerful electronic-filtered voice suddenly blasts through the speaker.

"_Kurokocchi, please be mine~ I promise I'll buy you vanilla shake for the rest of your—"_

Kuroko presses end. Few pairs of eyes are drawn to them. Kagami shifts uncomfortably under their bewilderment stares, _damn them with their stupid curiosity_, but Kuroko keeps his eyes locked to the cell. Kagami looks up, expecting to see a subtle frown on Kuroko's face.

Studying Kuroko's face, he's frozen to his spot. Instead of frown, he sees a girl with a serene look. The weak morning sunlight filtered through the window hits the tip of light blue hair, and turns it into a soft color of translucent sky. The smile is tiny, but it has warmness in it.

Beautiful, Kagami admits inwardly.

Just like that day; when Kuroko sniffed at the flowers Kise gave (Kuroko thought no one was looking but he saw it). The very same serene look.

Kagami leans in. "Say, do you like Kise?"

The serene look vanishes, replaced by the blank gaze. "Kise-kun? No, I don't like him."

"C'mon, I saw you sniff at the flowers that day."

"Ah, you saw it."

"Don't 'ah, you saw it' me. Answer the goddamned question."

A small smile reappears on Kuroko's face. "I don't like him, Kagami-kun. Correction; I'm in love with Kise-kun," he expresses them out crystal clear.

He backs away in surprise. "Wow, he just confessed to you and gave you flowers, and you already fell hard for him? That escalated way too quickly."

"Drama tricks won't work on me, Kagami-kun. Such a simple confession and flowers won't able to win me over so that easily," Kuroko frowns. "Truthfully, I've been in love with Kise-kun since middle school."

"Then, why did you reject him yesterday?"

"Because it's fun that way," Kuroko avers in matter-of-factly way.

Kagami lets out a sigh, sinking his hand into his long hair. He forgot he's dealing with Kuroko, the mischief shadow, who has some tendencies to twist everything around while giving them hopes; treacherous, that's Kuroko. Kagami switches the question. "But he's a guy, and you were…"

"If it's someone I like, it doesn't matter to me whether they're a guy or a girl. And that special person happens to be Kise-kun, so what can I say?"

The blunt confession silences Kagami for a moment.

"That kind of… makes sense," then, he huffs a breath. "Still, I can't imagine you kissing Kise! He's a guy, and you were a guy. Fat chance you both went to toilet together, and glazed over his dick, your—"

"Kagami-kun, language," says Kuroko mildly.

"I'm just blurting out my point," he fires back peevishly. _That stupid reminder again…_

Kuroko heaves a sigh. "I'd be lying if I say that never happened. But, putting the past aside, try to imagine a girl who looks like me holding hands with Kise-kun."

Kagami grunts, yet does as he's told. He screws his eyes shut and lets the imagination flow into his mind. And surprisingly, his mind pictures it so easily; a snowy day, Kise walks down the street with a light blue haired girl, holding hands, laughing merrily, the girl smiles, Kise gazes at her tenderly, then he bents down to kiss her.

So uncannily smooth. Kagami snaps open his eyes in surprise.

Kuroko's smile comes into view.

"See, it is a normal relationship. And I believe it won't be too difficult for you to put yourself inside the picture as well. Perhaps, with Aomine-kun?"

He cringes. _It feels weird_, Kagami wants to say. Aomine's smirk flashes across his mind.

The words are halted.

But Aizawa-sensei isn't—she breezes in with a stack of papers.

So Kagami turns in his seat to the blackboard. He takes out History book and flicks through the pages. Aizawa-sensei begins to announce names for the attendance. And Kagami almost misses his name, in rapt of contemplating over Kuroko's words.

…

A small paper is passed down to his table in discreet while Sasaki-sensei is wiping off the mathematic formulae, chalk dust sprinkling all over her. Kagami casts his gaze around, but no suspicious look.

He unfolds the paper.

bEe MY giRL FrenD ?

Written in messed up English. He almost bursts out laughing.

Recomposing himself, his keen eyes drift over the classroom. Then he notices the nerd boy Nakamura with thick glasses sitting near to the door glancing in his direction before lowering his head to the table timidly. His ears are red.

_Gotcha~!_ Kagami instantly knows it's from him. But he doesn't hate him. Kagami respects him, even, for the small bravery he summoned to confess his feelings.

Kagami writes down his reply. The bullpen scratches smoothly on the paper. His hiragana is neat, too neat Kagami almost doesn't believe that's actually his own handwriting, even though it's his hand that dancing across the paper.

He passes the paper back when Sasaki-sensei brings her eyes to the textbook. He watches intently, occasionally glares at those itching hands that eager to unfold the paper.

Finally, it's in Nakamura's hand. Kagami heaves a sigh of relief. Nakamura reads the paper.

Nakamura sinks his head further between his shoulders.

Looking at Nakamura's now fallen face from behind, he can't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. And Kuroko's almost inaudible whisper from behind his seat worsens his mood.

He can't accept their feelings, so what?! Why can't anyone understand it?

…

During the lunch break, Kagami goes to the toilet. The white sky lacks warmth. The windy weather sends chills down to his bladder. Kagami curses under his breath.

After fixing the skirt, Kagami looks at the fogged mirror.

A thoughtful hum exits his throat. He stands on his tiptoes, and drags his palm over the fogged mirror until it's clean. Then, he takes few steps backward and stares at the mirror.

Kagami takes a deep breath through mouth, even though feels bothered by the stinky smell. _Give it a try. Give it a try._

His mind pictures a faceless male standing beside him. Quite similar to his built not long ago. Muscular, tall. Kagami imagines the guy running his large hands along his own shoulders. Kagami's face crumples up in disgust almost immediately. The guy disappears from his mind.

_"Perhaps with Aomine-kun?"_

Kuroko's soft voice rings in his ears. Aomine's figure reflects in the mirror, standing a head taller behind him. A smirk plays across Aomine's face. Kagami is aware of his racing pulse. Then, long, calloused, tanned fingers trail along his cheeks, to his neck, to his chest, and to his hips.

Those cerulean eyes stare into the mirror, into his eyes sharply, _dangerously._ An ominous feeling suddenly spikes through him. Kagami freezes. Aomine opens his mouth, leaning closer to his ear, and the broad smirk almost reaches the corner of those blue eyes.

_"Kagami—"_

Kagami jolts out of his imagination. Aomine evaporates into the thin air. Kagami catches his breath again. The stinky smell of the toilet flares into his nostrils.

A minute later, Kagami takes his leave, again with bleeding knuckles.

…

In Chemistry lab, Kagami pairs up with Kuroko. The lab assistant is briefing to a bespectacled guy about that big chamber in the corner of the lab. Kagami clanks the thermometer against the beaker while Kuroko operates the experiment.

"Have you felt weird or afraid being around Kise?" Kagami asks.

Kuroko dips the red litmus paper onto the liquid. "No, why?"

"Nothing," he shrugs. He takes the litmus paper from Kuroko. It turns dark blue. Kagami almost freezes. He throws the paper into the bin.

"By the way, Kagami-kun," Kuroko calls out to him while scribbling down on the notepad. It makes scratchy sounds. Kagami doesn't understand what the hell Kuroko writing is about.

"Yeah?"

"Did you punch mirror again today?" light blue eyes glazes over his bandaged hand.

Kagami doesn't answer.

He doesn't need to.

…

That evening, Aomine doesn't come messing with him.

But Aomine's image inside his head does.

* * *

Ever since the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko orbit his life, Kagami often finds himself stuck in weird situations (weirder, and more confusing than having himself almost killed being scissor-stabbed by Akashi at Winter Cup two years ago).

Like right now, he's witnessing Momoi—finally—giving Kise her blessing in a cramped table at Maji Burger. He has Aomine sitting beside him, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth, while Kuroko stays impassive across the table, sandwiched between Momoi and Kise, slurping his vanilla shake casually even though Kise and Momoi are obviously discussing about him.

Kagami gnaws at his umpteenth burger in silence. He frowns a little. His mouth is too small to munch the burger one go.

"Remember, Ki-chan, always take care of Tetsu-kun."

Kise gives out a breath of determination. "Sure!"

"Shower him with love."

"Definitely!"

"Buy him vanilla shake every day."

"Of course!"

"Don't hurt Tetsu-kun!"

"Yes!"

"If you hurt him, I'll rip off your balls!"

Kise yelps. The vanilla shake thuds against the table. Kuroko's long hair rustles. There's no wind. His light blue eyes are in fire despite the blank look.

"Aomine-kun, did you teach Momoi-san bad language again?"

Aomine shrugs. "No, I think she learned them from those weird doujinshi."

"Clearly you're the one who introduced them to Momoi-san."

Kise makes an ugly face to Aomine. Aomine waves it off dismissively.

"I showed her once, and it was a completely normal doujinshi. What comes later, totally not my fault."

Momoi sticks out her tongue sheepishly. Kuroko gives out a sigh.

Kuroko is sparring words with Aomine. More and more foreign vocabs escape them. Kagami watches in pure confusion. The topic they bring up is beyond Kagami's comprehension. So he lowers his burger and takes the initiative to butt in. "What's doujinshi?"

Everyone turns to him in disbelief.

"Kagamicchi doesn't know? You've lived here for 3 years and don't know what doujinshi is?" Kise shrieks.

He shakes his head. "No."

Aomine lets out a groan. Kagami whips his head to him questioningly, his long hair grazing his neck.

"What?" he asks Aomine.

A delicate hand yanks him back, and he's faced with Momoi's excited look. Her magenta eyes are sparkling, a broad grin plastered on her face revealing her pearly white teeth. Kagami gulps down his saliva.

"Let me tell Kagamin what doujinshi is!" she offers.

"Oh god… you've flicked open her switch, Bakagami," Aomine grunts.

Kagami panics. From Kise's apologetic face and Aomine's drooped shoulders, he knows it's not a good thing. Momoi is looking up at the ceiling, as if racking over her brain for a _suitable_ answer. Kagami elbows Aomine. It feels funny to have his slender elbow making contact with Aomine's muscular.

Lacks of strength, not manly at all.

He asks Aomine. "What did I do?"

Kise cuts in with a whisper. "You basically have opened her fujoshi mode. Once it is on, she won't stop. It's like a continuous simple circuit without any resistor or switch."

"What's fujoshi?"

"A fan girl who's drooling over boys' love," says Kuroko suddenly.

"Come again?"

Momoi beams at him again. She looks ready. More groans are heard from Aomine and Kise. Kuroko suddenly has a great interest in water droplets pooling around his drink, effectively blocking off any information from soaking in. Kagami fakes a smile. His face drains its color. She leans in with a smirk, her pink hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Doujinshi is…"

As soon as those words spill out of Momoi's mouth, Kagami has foreseen he's going to regret it.

…

Exhaustion from listening to Momoi's lecture on doujinshi and yaoi for hours weighs Kagami down. His bag feels so heavy, his breasts too. Kagami sinks his head deeper into the scarf. Warm puffs escaping his mouth dissolve into the cold air. His steps are leaden walking down the street, as if he's waddling through muddy route.

Fortunately, Momoi decided to part ways, heading to the bookstore, and dragged Kuroko and Kise along. She flashed a sly smile when he asked why, and that was it, he refused to come up with anything.

Wind slices through his long hair. The journey is unusually quiet. Kagami throws a sideway glance at Aomine.

Aomine looks fine, midnight eyes staring ahead at the street.

"How come you can look so calm after listening to Momoi's crazy stories?" Kagami prompts, somewhat annoyed at the calm face Aomine displays.

"Ah? Oh… that… I've grown used to it."

"Eh?"

"We were forced to listen to her back in Teikou days."

"Really? About…" Kagami swallows hard. The word feels so heavy rolling on his tongue. "About… those things?"

"Yeah, almost everything, including M-rated," Aomine smirks at him. "Satsuki's a great story teller, too. Explicit, graphic details; I thought I was watching two guys having rough sex, fucking like rabbits, in front of me. Kise had major nosebleed. Murasakibara and Midorima kept headbutting into the poles. Akashi and Tetsu looked okay, though."

"Then you guys are fine with it?"

"Yeah. Some of us swing to that way anyway," he answers. "Now you know about Kise and Tetsu. Midorima is still convincing himself as straight as arrow, but I can see the way he looks at that annoying hawk-eyed guy. Akashi is chasing after your captain's ass, and Murasakibara keeps talking about your brother."

"What? Akashi with Furi, and Murasakibara with Tatsuya? No way!" he shouts in disbelief. "Tatsuya says nothing about this matter too!"

Aomine chuckles mockingly. "How innocent."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kagami glares.

"Just saying," Aomine's smirk grows wider.

"Well, I'm not sorry for being ignorant. Dating isn't my thing. And dating a guy is out of my list," he snaps a reply, picking up his pace. It doesn't last long. Aomine invades his vicinity again by throwing an arm over his shoulder, pulling him back to his side. Kagami grunts. It is fucking heavy.

"It's cute to see you trying your best to keep your identity as a guy, but somehow it's too much and starting to get on my nerves."

"It feels weird, okay?! Thinking myself with a guy," he shivers. "Too weird!"

"Homophobic?"

Kagami opens his mouth to argue, but none comes. So he clamps his mouth shut. He walks faster. Aomine gets him thinking. _Dammit…_

Perhaps, Aomine is right; he's being homophobic, even if now he has curves and wears skirt. The feeling is still clinging tight to him. That's why he feels grossed out thinking a guy holding his hand, or a guy talking sweets nothing to him—

Out of sudden, Kagami feels a hard impact on his back, snapping him out of his thoughts. He lolls his head against the cold wall. He blinks clueless as long arms shoot out to either side of his head. His brain is still processing of the fuck is going on, then suddenly his vacuous gaze is clashed with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

Kagami draws in a sharp intake of breath at the sight. His breasts jiggle.

"We can't let that happen, can we?"

Aomine's words are wrapped in an evil whisper.

"Gotta do something about it, don't you think?" Aomine's voice drops suggestively, _intimately_.

Kagami swallows hard. He shakes his head.

But Aomine is being Aomine, Kagami knows that. Aomine won't take no as an answer, and _damn…_ he knows that fact too.

"So, lesson no. 1," Aomine whispers into his ear. Kagami jolts up inside Aomine's small prison at the warm contact against his ear. Aomine takes a hold of his chin, looking into his eyes. "Locking gazes."

So lock gazes Aomine does. Those cerulean eyes pierce into him, _through_ him. And Kagami suddenly can't move, can't breathe. Hit by all that exquisite masculinity at the eye level, mysterious dark blue surging through his eyes blanketing over his soul, which he ponders how he could miss it this entire time, Kagami can only stare.

Stunned.

Aomine tips up his chin between the thumb and index finger, and _shit_, as if a shield slides away from those blue eyes, Kagami sees a scorching force blaze beautifully in those eyes. It sucks the air out from his lungs. His belly churns in anticipation. He can feel a phantom throb inside his cunt.

The intensity of his stare is intimidating Kagami. Aomine makes him want to shy away, yet something weird, like a strong force in those dark blue eyes keeps him locked on his spot. Kagami can't read his expression, but Aomine's eyes are like electric, pulling him deeper and deeper. Drowning in endless blue, a Shakespeare's quote suddenly flashes across his mind.

Eyes are the window to the soul.

At that moment, Kagami wishes nothing but Shakespeare was wrong. A surge of desire explodes inside his chest. He prays tentatively it doesn't reflect in his eyes. He can't live that down if Aomine finds out he suddenly lusts for him.

It'll crush his pride.

And Aomine won't stop teasing him about it too.

He prays harder when those eyes bore into him, assessing and shrewd. Aomine inches closer, Kagami prays even harder. Aomine is so fucking close that he can see a flushing redhead girl reflected in those dark, deflated pupils. He can feel Aomine's hard chest pressing against his swollen mounds. A moan threatens to worm its way out of his windpipe. His heartbeat quickens, and the fact Aomine smells sinfully good—cologne? Fussed with greasy smell from the fries; but still good—makes his heart accelerate faster.

And then, Aomine suddenly breaks the gaze. As though he's dispelled from a magic, Kagami slides down against the wall and sprawls flat on his ass helplessly. He stares at Aomine's feet vacantly with a bright red face.

_The fuck did just happen?_

They were just gazing into each other, yet Kagami is already filled with an edgy, restless desire while Aomine stays completely self-possessed? _Get a grip, Taiga! _he chastises himself.

"There you go," Aomine's deep voice jars him from his self-deprecating thought. "Is not that hard, isn't it?"

"Fuck you," he manages a whisper.

"Oh, that's another lesson. So, be patient, one step at a time."

Kagami throws his bag at Aomine angrily. Of course he got that stupid meaning! Aomine catches it effortlessly, laughing it off with a smirk.

"Just die, dumbass," Kagami spits.

"Ah, ah, no can do. I've gotta live longer so I can teach you love lessons."

He gives Aomine a quizzical look.

"Be proud, Bakagami. I'm the great Aomine Daiki is going to be your teacher, helping you cure from the homophobic," Aomine announces proudly, hand on his chest.

Peeved at Aomine's declaration, Kagami finally can muster up his energy to get onto his feet. "Hey, I didn't ask you to do anything about it!" he protests.

"C'mon, I can see it on your face. You need my help to overcome this phobia if you don't want to join the spinster club."

"I would rather become a monk."

"We both know that's impossible with that stupidity and short temper of yours."

"Hey!"

The tanned hand suddenly whizzes past Kagami's ear thumping the wall. His heart seizes up at the sight of smirk flickering at the edge of Aomine's lips. Aomine's shadow looms over him again. Kagami shrinks deeper.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me? Afraid of falling for my awesomeness?" he purrs challengingly.

Kagami stares at Aomine. _What the…_ Anger slowly spurs back into life as Aomine's provoke sinks in. His body temperature is rising, and Kagami isn't sure which is the cause; embarrassment or anger. He prefers the latter. His breathing is picking up through his nose noisily and bursting out in hot steams. He grits his teeth together, hands balling into fists until his knuckles turn white.

How dare Aomine… how dare he…

At last, Kagami explodes. "Fine! If that's what you want, bring them on! We'll see who backs off first!"

Aomine gives out evil chuckles. "Sure…"

With that, Kagami unofficially assigns for Aomine's love lesson class.

Whether Kagami has taken a wrong step or not by taking Aomine's stupid challenge, Kagami refuses to think about it. He stomps towards the corner near his apartment with head burning in anger until Aomine calls out to him in a drawl.

"Oi, Bakagami, you should stop punching mirrors. Bad habit," he points out before taking his leave with a lazy Queen-of-England-like good-bye wave hand.

Kagami is startled. He pivots around, but only manages to catch a glimpse of Aomine rounding to an alley. He just stands there staring into spaces while listening to Aomine's footsteps fade away.

Wow, he has never expected Aomine to notice it. Kagami shrugs at his own thought and turns on his heel.

_Weirdo…_ he thinks while making his way to the apartment with slightly racing heart.


End file.
